


Ivy Richard and her mother, Iona

by TheEverlastingAdventurer



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Incest, Lemon, Parent/Child Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEverlastingAdventurer/pseuds/TheEverlastingAdventurer
Summary: 18 Ivy Richard has just come home for the summer when she notices her 34 year old mom, Iona, sulking, and goes to comfort her. Night comes, and they show each other their love for one another by making love.





	Ivy Richard and her mother, Iona

**Claimer: I own these characters, no one else does.**

**Chapter 1**

_ **Ivy** _

"You okay, Mom?" I said, wrapping my arm around my mom's shoulders.

"No." Mom grumbled.

We were sitting on her bed. It was noon, but my mommy was sulking.

"What's wrong, Mom?" I asked.

Mom grunted. "Today's the day I got raped several years ago." she said sadly.

"I'm sorry, Mom." I said, hugging her. "But you at least have me to comfort you."

Mom looked at me and smiled, then, out of sheer impulse, I leaned forward and pressed my lips on hers, making her moan, which made me deepen the kiss. I was just going to go to her shirt to take it off, but Mom pulled away.

"No. Not yet." she said, looking me in the eye. "Tonight, okay? I have to go to Emilee's house to hang her new curtians."

I rolled my eyes, because her friend, Emilee Cole's daughter, Hellen, kept on picking on me because I was 'different' from the other girls. And I mean different because I had some things no other female should have, and that is a cock and a set of balls. Or, in other words, I was a shemale.

I was in love with my own mom and wanted her to experience true love by me making love to her. I knew that was considered incest, but I wanted my mom to know the true meaning of love that she never go to know about.

"Okay." I said. "Tonight, then?"

"Yes." Mom said, smiling at me.

"To do... What?" I asked, carefully approaching the question.

"What else do you think?" Mom said, giggling. "I want you to make love to me."

"Really?" I asked, looking at my mom.

"Yeah." she said. "Ever since I saw your erected cock I knew I wanted it fucking my pussy."

"You shall have me, Mom." I said, kissing her. "Tonight."

"Tonight it is, then." Mom said, getting up. "See you."

"See you, Mom." I said as my Mom walked out of the room.

**A/N: Another incest story. Please tell me what you think.**


End file.
